


What if...?

by Winged_Ember



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Ember/pseuds/Winged_Ember
Summary: This will be a one-shot kind of thing where you guys give me What if...? prompts and I will do my best to write them! NO smut please!
Relationships: we'll see - Relationship
Comments: 31
Kudos: 38





	1. What if... Some hermits turned into kids and their friends are bad at childcare?

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to know you guy's thoughts in the comments!  
> Go wild with the prompts, just no smut please! This one is the example prompt, and I was really excited to write this XD  
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S Come find me on Tumblr!  
> @desperatememes

“Muuuuumboooooooo?!” Grian landed on his friend’s storage system and looked around. He’d gotten a complaint from one of the other hermits that Sahara was broken again, and Iskall was off in the end somewhere. Personally, he had no idea where to even start with redstone, so that just left the ol’ mustached madman himself to fix it.

A tiny giggle caught his attention and he turned around, confused. What he saw almost made him faint – from happiness or shock, he couldn’t say.

Behind him sat a toddler, dressed in a onesie that looked just like a suit. The small child was playing in a pile of redstone, giggling and murmuring a string of nonsense only he could understand. A tiny moustache adorned his upper lip – and he was _adorable!_

“M-Mumbo?!”

* * *

“Hey Stress, I’m here for our girl’s night!”

“Cweo?” The pitter-patter of tiny feet on carpet surprised her, but it was nothing compared to the heavy impact of something barrelling into the back of her legs. Two podgy arms wrapped around her thighs, like twin boa constrictors, and an excited voice began to chatter.

“Cweo!! I fwends wiv Cweo, Cweo pwetty...”

‘Cweo’ reached down, gently untangled the arms from where they were hugging her legs, and turned around, already half-knowing what she’d see.

* * *

Doc wasn’t really one to sing, but as he passed through the shopping District, he found someone who was.

Welsknight belted out sea shanties as he staggered along, obviously drunk. It wasn’t a regular occurrence, and Doc was determined to make the most of his. He walked up to him, hiding a smile.

“Awaaaay, Saaantiaaanaaaaa- Oh, hey Doc! You’s my besht friend y’arrrrr... hahaaa, pirate jokesh...”

Before he could say anything, the merry (if drunken) knight continued on his way, still singing at the top of his lungs.

“Xisuma is so short, awaaaay Saaantianaaaa... Don’t forget your old shipmate, rally-rally-rally-rally-ride-oh!”

Xisuma? Short? Was this the ramblings of a drunken man or was X stuck in a hole somewhere? Taking one last look at Wels (who was having an earnest conversation with a nearby block), the creeper ran in the direction he came from – Sahara.

Lo and behold, there was X – and another X? _And since when was X a 12-year-old?!_

* * *

Grian stared at his toddler-ified buddy, torn between cooing in adoration of his cuteness and screaming in terror of his... Well... _small-ness_. He took a step towards his friend and pulled out some random fence posts he had in his inverntory. Moving fast, he blocked them into a 3x3 corner of the base. Mumbo finally noticed him and held up his hands, podgy fingers clenching and unclenching at thin air.

“Gwi-Gwi! Up!” The child burbled happily, and Grian succumbed to his cuteness, picking him up and cradling him in his ars. _Jeez,_ he thought, _toddlers are **heavy**_.

Suddenly, his communicator buzzed and he awkwardly shifted the squirming child-Mumbo to one arm, and held it in front of his face.

:Docm77: Uh guys there are two kids that both look like X wrestling outside of Sahara and Wels is v drunk

:Docm77: Help

:FalseSymmetry: I’ve got Wels

:FalseSymmetry: He just threw up on my boots

:ZombieCleo: Doc I have a child problem too

:ZombieCleo: Stress is like 7 now and she’s a nightmare

:Grian: Mumbo’s a toddler and adorable ^.^

:Docm77: Okay the 2 Xs are fighting with swords now, imma try to stop them

:Docm77: Anyone with child hermits bring them to Sahara we’ll deal with them there

* * *

Cleo sighed and looked away from her comm for kid-Stress. She was gone.

“Stress?”

She turned a corner, and there the little beast was, clutching Cleo’s pirate hat and a lump of Lapis Lazuli in her hands.

“Oh, so you like Lapis, do you?”

The zombie saw her opportunity and took it.

“I know where lots of Lapis is. Wanna come?”

As she spoke, she was typing in chat, relying on years of experience to type without looking.

:ZombieCleo: Gri whn you come can you brung as mych Lapis as poss PLS

:Grian: ?

:ZombieCleo: mke it int0 bloxks an placr them PLS PLS PLS

:JoeHills: Cleo I think you know better. You have spelt half of those words wrong!

:JoeHills: What you mean to say is: ‘Grian, when you come can you bring as much Lapis Lazuli as possible please? Make it into blocks and place it please. Thank you.’

:Grian: Okay...?

:ZombieCleo: Tysm

Stress reached up and put the pirate hat on her own head.

“Wet’s go Cweo!!! I want wots an wots of wapis, hehe!!!!”

The adorable voice hid a mischievous nature, but at least she was cute.

* * *

“Guys!” Doc called towards the two kids, who had drawn their swords and were about to face off.

“Why don’t we stop fighting?”

Xisuma No.1, the one with the purple visor, looked at him, relived.

“Finally, someone who’ll listen to reason! _Xen_ says I stole his wool but I _didn’t!_ ”

Xisuma No. 2, sporting a red visor – Xen? – shook his head angrily.

“You did take it, X! Now give it back!” He waved his sword at Xisuma No.1, making him jump back.

“I never-”

“Whoa whoa whoa, there’s an easy solution to this! Uh, Xen, was it?”

“I _hate_ that dumb nickname! My name is Xenos!” The boy crossed his arms grumpily, the sword hanging loose in his grasp.

“Okay, Xenos then. What colour was your wool?”

“Red.” He muttered grouchily.

“Well I have lots of red wool at my base. Would you like some? I have lots of other colours too!”

Doc offered, his tone calming, and smiled.

“Yes!” Xenos visibly brightened. “I can make rainb- I mean, sure. Whatever.”

He forcibly moulded his ecstatic expression into one of pure boredom and nonchalance, but couldn’t help the corners of his mouth turning up, although he tried to hide it behind his helmet.

“Do you want all the colours?”

Doc asked him, not fooled by his performance.

Xen nodded sulkily, pacified. Kid-Xisuma seemed relieved.

“Brother-” he began, but Xenos cut him off.

“Don’t ‘brother’ me! Don’t even talk to me, you... Endermite!”

(To call a voidperson an Endermite is a huge insult, because Endermites are tiny, useless, and annoying. Doc knows this, X told him once.)

X might have had a calmer attitude than his twin, but this was an insult that could not be borne.

“You sissy!” He yelled, brandishing his sword. “You act all high and mighty and emo, but you’re like a girl, all rainbows and ponies!”

“Why you-”

“ _Xen! Xisuma!_ ” Doc snapped. “Apologise to each other _at once!_ ”

Both children looked at him, scared.

“S-Sorry, X...” The red-visored kid stammered, looking sheepish.

“M-Me too...”

They shook hands, and the cyborg nodded, satisfied.

* * *

“Doc!” Grian called as he swooped down, Toddler-Mumbo in his arms. The creeper said something to the near-identical Xs and turned to face the builder as he landed.

“Is that… two Xisuma? Xisumas? Xisumi?”

“Not really… The one with the purple visor is the actual Xisuma and the one in the red visor is Xenos. They’re brothers – I think.”

“Huh…” Mumbo wriggled in his arms, pouting.  
“Down! Down!” He cried, and Grian lowered him to the ground, keeping a close eye on him. He quickly placed the Lapis he’d brought for Cleo in a rough pile, then turned back to Doc.  
He was about to say something when the 12-year-old in the red armour tapped on the creeper’s shoulder.  
“P-please, sir, didn’t you say I could have some wool?”  
He said uncertainly.

“I did,” Doc replied, “but if you’re that desperate, you can wait.” His tone was firm but kindly, and the boy withdrew, going back to his conversation with kid-X.  
“Sir?!” Grian snickered, then another thought occurred to him.   
“I thought you said they were at each other’s throats with swords?”

“Yeah, but I calmed them down. Then Xenos called Zizuma something rude and I yelled at them.” He grinned, showing his sharp creeper teeth.  
“I think they’re scared of me now.”

“Are you calling me an idiot?!” Xen interrupted their conversation by yelling at X, but subsided at Doc’s glare.   
“S-Sorry S-Sir…”

Grian smiled back.  
“Definitely.” He spotted Toddler-Mumbo on the edge of the small pit in front of their giant ‘A’ and rushed to stop him.

“He looks like a handful!” Doc laughed, pointing at his tiny friend.

“Not as much as this one!” Cleo called, striding up with Stress on her hip. The 7-year-old saw the huge pile of Lapis and gasped. Cleo carried her over and put her down gently in the centre, quickly building up the Lapis around her charge so she couldn’t get out. Kid-Stress didn’t seem bothered though, and played happily in the shiny enclosure.

“She’s already had my hat, a slimeball, and a few golden carrots I had in my pocket. She’s a menace!”  
The zombie turned to the void brothers.  
“And who are these two? Did Xisuma get shrunk twice or summat?”

Xenos glared at her, exasperated.  
“Why does everyone think I’m my brother?! He’s a lazy, good for nothing-”

“Xen!” Doc admonished. “Cleo, this is Xenos – Xisuma’s brother, apparently.  
X nodded sagely.  
“We’ve been twins since the day we were born!”

The three adults chuckled at his joke, annoying Xenos even further.  
“Well I would’ve killed you if _he_ hadn’t come along! This worlds gonna be mine someday!” He vowed.

“Xenos, do you _want_ that wool or not? Come on.”  
The boy squinted at him.  
“Fine.”

The creeper held out his robotic hand and Xen took it, begrudgingly awed by its design.

“Sir-”  
“Just call me Doc, Xen. Uncle Doc, if you want.”  
The sulky kid giggled a little.

“Uncle Doc?”  
“Yes?”  
“…Can we make rainbow sheep?”  
“I know just the place. You’ll love ConCorp, trust me”

Their voices trailed off as they walked away. Suddenly, Xenos turned back.  
“Are you coming, brother?” He called, and Kid-Xisuma’s face lit up.  
“Coming!”  
He ran after them, latching onto ‘Uncle’ Doc’s other hand as they turned the corner towards ConCorp.

* * *

ZombieCleo met Grian’s eyes and they both exploded into giggles.

“U-Uncle…D-D-Doc?!” The pirate stuttered out between laughs.

“I never knew… h-he was… so good w-with… kids!” Grian dried his eyes with a satisfied sigh and checked for Toddler-Mumbo. There he was, playing with some redstone dust – where the little boy got it from, he wasn’t going to ask.

“You learn something new every day, I suppose. X has an emo brother, Doc’s great with kids, Stress _loves_ Lapis…” Cleo trailed off into another fit of giggles.

“…and Mumbo was _adorable_ when he was little!”  
The builder finished her sentence with a wistful sigh.  
“if only they could stay like this forever!”

“Don’t say that! Being a kid again was horrible!”  
The two spun to face Doc, Adult-Xisuma, and… _Evil Xisuma._

“ _Xenos?!_ Wait, I thought Ex was your clone, not your _brother_ , X!” Cleo protested, bewildered.

“Nope, he’s my brother.” The Admin answered.  
Doc turned to Xenos and elbowed him.  
“Don’t say that, you had fun!”

“Hold up,” Grian began, “if you two are adults again, that means…” He turned to where Toddler-Mumbo had been playing mere moments ago. “Oh…” he breathed sadly.

The cute, podgy baby was gone, replaced with the tall, lanky Mumbo of Arcitechs, brushing redstone dust off of his suit.

“Cleo! Let me out!” Stress called from the Lapis box, her lisp gone.

When they’d all gathered, they talked about what might have caused the sudden reversal in age, but no one could figure it out.

“Let’s just never speak of this again.” Xenos decided, and Mumbo, Stress and Doc agreed.  
“Oh, brother, you’re just salty because everyone saw your soft side!” Xisuma teased him. Luckily, his twin’s blush was hidden by the red tint of his helmet as they laughed at him, and eventually, with him.

* * *

  
2 Days Later

“Tango? You home?”  
A blast of fire nearly knocked Impulse off of his feet, and a tiny 5-year-old demon shot past him, cackling maniacally.

“Oh great. Looks like Uncle Doc’s gonna have his hands full.”

  
  


**THE END**


	2. What If...? No.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What If... some hermits started turning into mobs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started with this and I was super excited but ngl, I've kinda lost inspiration... If you wanna finish or redo this, go for it!   
> I am working on a chap.3 tho ;)

The sounds of yelling and screaming drew Welsknight towards the coast. He’d been working on Welsmart, toiling day and knight (ha!) to get it finished, but there was no way he could concentrate now he’d noticed it. _I’ll just see what’s happening, then I’ll go back to work_ , he told himself as he stowed his pick in his inventory. The noise wasn’t far so he walked, humming a peppy tune. Turning the corner, he was caught off guard by False sprinting past him, laughing and screaming.   
“Run Wels!” She yelled over her shoulder, but he was too slow.   
  
A snowball hit him in the face, spraying him with freezing crystals that lodged in his helmet and made him shiver.  
“What the...?” He ducked under another, looking up to see a grinning Grian and a smirking Scar, both hefting snowballs in their hands. Grian bounced one in his hand a couple times, then suddenly threw it with tremendous force. It whizzed past his head and smacked into someone behind him, a slightly muffled ‘hey!’ telling him just who it was and drawing a fit of cackles from the two troublemakers.  
  
Xisuma jogged forward, white mush sliding from the brownish-red visor of his strider helmet.  
The Admin pulled out ammo of his own (slimeballs) and pelted them with it, machine-gun speed more than making up for his lack of accuracy. The two retreated right to the water’s edge and pulled out shields, holding their ground as X got closer and closer.

Wels gave a low chuckle, and immediately regretted it. Stridersuma turned, distracted, and that gave the opportunity for Grian and Scar to grab ahold of the man and with their combined strength (that armour is _heavy_ ) chuck him in the water.  
  
Unexpectedly, Xisuma let out a piercing screech as the water permeated his suit and he disappeared. The three stared at the place where he’d been only moments ago. Then Grian shrugged, high-fived Scar, and pulled out his snowballs again, aiming for Wels this time.  
  
“Oh no you don’t!” The knight muttered, and sprinted off.  
 _How did X disappear like that?_ He thought, looking for the Admin. He scanned the shopping district multiple times but in the end he gave up, hoping Xisuma was alright.  


* * *

  
  
One second he was in the water, every nerve shrieking in agony – the next, he was laying on top of a building about 20 blocks away; the last place he had looked before those two idiots had thrown him in. He groaned, nauseous from the sudden change. What was happening to him? He was willing to brush off the slightly-more-purple-than-normal eyes and his stronger desire to be in the End as a side effect of using too much void magic (even though he barely used it anymore), but teleporting out of water that burned him when he touched it? Not normal. At all. And then there was Grian and Scar – they’d been hanging out together in a Taiga biome a lot lately; a Taiga biome that was far, far away from anyone’s base, let alone theirs. The two went there once and now they barely left! It was way too weird.  
  
The Admin sat up, the nausea easing a little. Banishing the thoughts from his mind, he instead concentrated on trying to remember how feet worked. After a few failed attempts, he managed to move enough to deploy his elytra, and from there it was plain sailing as he flew (admittedly lopsided) through the Overworld towards his base. He wasn’t going to even try the Nether portals – he’d throw up for sure.  


* * *

  
  
“Wels?”  
False called from behind him, and he slowed his pace a little so that she could catch up.  
“So, how’d it go with the disastrous duo?” she asked, knowing full well he’d gotten hit at least once.  
  
“You could’ve given me warning a bit sooner – ice in a metal helmet is hella cold!”  
  
“Eh, you didn’t die, did ya? You’ll be fiiiineee!”  
She slapped him on the shoulder and he stumbled, feigning death.  
  
“Urk! My fragile body is not strong enough in the face of such torture!”  
He lamented dramatically. 

~~ _**Um.... HaVe fuN!** _ ~~


	3. What If...? No.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What If... There's a certain flirty hermit playing the blush game, and a certain detective hermit playing the blame game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not finished yet, but I type slow okay?!  
> @AvidReader I knew you were excited for this, so enjoy!!!
> 
> Writing Soundtrack: Dragon Bros (Jono Remix) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bukVvdyyqD8

“Huh? What’s this?”

A chest sat just underneath Mumbo Jumbo’s giant heart – a golden heart that he’d noticed wasn’t working anymore. Dismissing the chest for a moment, he examined the inner workings of his Redstone device, and soon found the problem.

A line of Redstone had been pushed out of place, breaking the circuit – annoying, but an easy fix nonetheless. He crawled inside the cramped space and awkwardly pushed it back into place, then lit it with a Redstone torch to renew the signal. (I’m Grian-level bad at redstone so don’t ask me how the heart actually works – it’s MAGIC. 100% pure MAGIC.)

With that fixed, he squeezed himself out, dusted off his hands, and examined the chest carefully. It wasn’t a trapped chest, there were no observers, and there was no hidden TNT or lava that he could see.

Tentatively, he opened the chest, braced for anything.

Nothing did.

Inside the chest was a single piece of paper.

It read:

_Sorry about your broken heart – I’ll fix it if you’ll let me_ _😉_

The redstoner felt heat rise in his cheeks and he threw the note back in the chest and slammed it shut.

Pulling out his ender chest, he selected one of the ‘useful junk’ shulkers and pulled out a lava bucket. He made a 1x1 hole in the grass and poured it in, feeling the intense heat scorch his already burning face. Breaking the chest, he slowly and methodically ripped up the note, finally throwing the chest and the torn paper into the red-hot molten rock with satisfaction.

He decided to leave it there for a little while, just to prove his point.

 _I’ll clean up when I get back from my grind_ , he promised himself.

With his mind firmly set on his task, he took off, not noticing the second set of rocket blasts echoing from behind.

* * *

Yawning, Xisuma swooped into his base, tired from his work. Being both a Hermit and an Admin certainly had their… disadvantages. Every member had a terrible sleep schedule, but X’s was more horrendous than most.

This time, though, he had a few hours free to snatch some Zs – thought ‘few’ was an overstatement. A screech from above made him jump and he tripped over a chest that he was _sure_ hadn’t been there before.

“Bloody phantoms…” He muttered, blearily opening the chest.

“Wha… This wasn’t here before…”

He unfolded the piece of paper inside, but had to read it a few times before the words properly sunk into his brain.

_You don’t need any more honey, honey – you taste sweet enough already ;3_

The air inside his helmet heated up significantly and he dropped the note to pull it off, trying to act nonchalant in case whoever it was that left the paper was still around.

How did that person know about his ever-increasing need for the sticky substance? He hadn’t really mentioned it to anyone except-

_Tango!_

They’d _just_ had a conversation the other day about how to push the efficiency of his honey farm.

The Admin wanted to rush over there straight away, but the allure of soft sheets and a bouncy mattress were just too much and he collapsed in his bed with a sigh of relief, not even bothering to remove his armour. He was asleep the second he hit the mattress, not noticing the chest being moved to his bedside, completely oblivious to the scratching of quill on paper and blissfully unaware of what awaited him in the morning.

* * *

_Finally home. I should check on Professor Beak..._

Grian swooped down to his Hobbit hole a bit too fast, wings flapping desperately to brake mid-air. He landed with a bump that cost him two hearts, but he ate a golden carrot and all was fine.

Checking his comm for the time, he noticed it was about time to feed the little parrot anyway.

As he ducked under the low doorway, he reminisced about when he’d made this base. He remembered More-Door, and sniggered slyly, thinking about his secret door-box.

Speaking of boxes-

“Whoa!”

Tumbling headfirst over the chest in front of him, Grian tried to spread his wings to catch himself, but only succeeded in twisting one and nearly whacking Prof. Beak off of his perch with the other in such a crowded corridor. The poor avian landed on his face with as much force as he would’ve without his wings and laid there for a moment, groaning. He thought he heard a laugh from behind him, but with ears ringing from the shock, he wasn’t going to trust _anything_ he heard for the next 10 minutes at least.

Finally, he felt okay enough to get up, and fed Professor Beak. The parrot seemed quite concerned, and kept hopping up and down, spreading his wings menacingly. While Grian understood this as a bird defence tactic (they spread their wings to make them look bigger and scarier), he wasn’t quite sure why the pesky bird was doing it. Looking around for what had spooked him, the Hermit noticed the chest he tripped over. He was sure he hadn’t put it there, and took a peek inside.

_That’s a pretty birdie you got there, but I know one who’s wings are even prettier. I wish I could take that birdie home with me as a pet_ _😊_

Grian went as red as his sweater (If not redder) and dropped the note, sputtering and flustered.

“I… I-I-I- What-howwhawho-?”

He struggled to form a complete sentence and eventually gave up, face burning.

Instead he screeched in the language he knew best – _Revenge._ (Well, it was actually birdspeak, but revenge sounded cooler in his head.)

* * *

Scar heard his friend yell a rather nasty word in birdspeak and shuddered, sitting up hurriedly. He set down the book he was reading and opened the door in Larry’s shell, concerned. It was so unlike the avian to screech like that – the wizard was genuinely scared. He stepped out just in time to see a red-faced Grian power angrily away from his starter base, speeding out over the treetops.

Deploying his elytra, Scar glided down to earth, worried. Never in two seasons had he heard the builder swear, not even when he lost stuff in various deaths.

He checked the shopping district and the upside down, but there was no sign of him. Just to make sure, he messaged the chat. _Just in case_.

:GoodtimewithScar: Gri are you okay?

:GoodtimewithScar: Grian?

:GoodtimewithScar: Grian?!

:Grian: Jezz Scra calm down

:Grian: Im fine, whats got youe pants ni a twist?

:GoodtimewithScar: You screeched real loud….

:Grian: Forgot you can spek bird

:Grian: nthing, just some dunb note someone left at ym base

:GoodtimewithScar: Was it mean? Who wrote it?

:Grian: FYI IM NOT A ‘BIRDIE’#

:GoodtimewithScar: ????

:Joehillssays: Birdie isn’t a word

:Renthedog: Is doggie a word?

:Joehillssays: No Ren. Everything okay Grian/Scar?

:Renthedog: Awwwww…

:Grian: Yep, fien

:Grian: Gtg

:Mumbo Jumbo: Wait Gri what kind of note?

_Grian experienced Kinetic Energy_

:Joehillssays: Were you typing while flying again?

:Grian: No…

:Grian: Don’t worry about it M, it was nothing

* * *

XisumaVoid was woken by his comm, the alarm sending vibrations up his arm.

 _Odd._ He didn’t remember setting one – but then he was quite tired, maybe he just forgot setting it. (He straight up _conked out_. He wouldn’t have noticed 40 Grians blowing up TNT in his ear tbf. Make of that statement what you will. – E)

Switching it off, he made to swing his legs over the side of his bed, but stopped when he saw the chest in his way.

“What…?”

_You sure went to bed quick. Hoping I’d pay a visit?_

Stridersuma dropped the little piece of paper, grabbing his helmet and securing the latches. The chunk he slept in was set to void air, but Tango’s base wasn’t and that was where he was headed. Once was annoying, sure, but twice was just rude, and X was getting uncomfortable. The Admin was about to leave when a flustered feathery ball of anger knocked into him, knocking him over.

The avian was quick to get back up, face even redder than before if that was even possible.

“S-sorry X… I didn’t expect you to come out j-just as I was landing…”

Grian stuttered, helping him up. Xisuma gratefully accepted the hand up, brushing off the other Hermit’s apology.

“It’s fine – you’re not that heavy anyway, Mr. Bird Bones.” He teased.

The builder’s flush had begun to recede, but there was still a look of embarrassment and anger in his eyes.

“Sooo, what’s got you all hot and bothered? Something you’re not telling us?”

Wordlessly, Grian handed him the note, turning an even more violent shade of red from top to toe and shaking his head. The Admin read it a couple times, then raised an eyebrow at the flustered ‘birdie’.

“I found it at my hobbit hole, when I went to feed Professor Beak.” He responded to the unspoken question.

X motioned for the ex-hobbit to come inside the base, and showed him the two notes he’d received. The Avian looked at him with wide eyes, wings twitching nervously on his back.

“I have a heavy suspicion it’s Tango, I was gonna go over there now. Wanna come?”

“No, Mr.Void, I’d much rather go back to my base and face Mumbo’s concerned wrath.” He replied dryly. One of his eyebrows shot up to his temple, and he stayed there, one lock of hair falling dramatically across it.

Xisuma smirked at the familiar alter and mimed holding a door open with a mock bow.

“After you, Sherlock Grian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY I HAVE A TUMBLR  
> @Desperatememes
> 
> I hope y'all laugh at me for dying
> 
> I wrote SO much for an OC that I'm never gonna use T-T


End file.
